Vs. Snivy
Vs. Snivy is the third episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 2/10/2019. Story Ian, Victini and Rui stand on a hill overlooking Accumula Town, Rui super stoked. Rui: Finally! A town! I can sleep on a bed and get a bath and get my nails done! Iris: Those sound like terrible priorities. Iris hangs from a tree besides Rui, startling her as Iris climbs down. Axew pops out of Iris’ hair. Axew: Axew Axew! Rui: (Melancholy) Oh, you again. Ian: Is there anything to do in this town? Like a gym? Iris: Nah. The closest gym is in Striaton City, the next city over. You could go to the Battle Club. Ian: Battle Club? Iris: You’ve never heard of a Battle Club before? Rui: (Defensive) So what? Is that a crime? Iris: (Irritated) You respond just like a little kid. Rui: What’d you call me?! Iris: Anyway, the Battle Club is a facility where trainers can gather and challenge each other. You can also use it for training grounds where you can do different type of training regiments. Ian: Interesting. That sounds like a good way to train. Rui: Well that sounds pretty boring. I’m gonna go find a salon or something! Get my nails done. Rui storms off, as Iris puffs up. Iris: What a kid. Ian: She doesn’t have any money to pay for it. It’ll be interesting to see what trouble she gets in. Now, the Battle Club. Iris: Huh? You expect me to know where it is? This is my first time in this town! Victini: (In disbelief) Vic?! End Scene Ian and Iris walk through town, several people dressed as medieval knights leading the construction of a stage in a grass clearing. They use several Timburr to carry planks of wood and nailing them together. Ian pulls out his Pokédex and scans them. Pokédex: (In male voice) Timburr, the Muscular Pokémon. These Pokémon appear at building sites and help out with construction. They always carry squared logs. Iris: You’ve never seen a Timburr? You’re not from Unova, are you? Ian: Nope. Orre. The medieval knights glance around, as Ian’s eyes are harsh while staring at them. His eyes stay focused on them as they walk past them. They arrive at the Battle Club, as they go through the doorway. They walk towards the battlefield in the back, where two trainers are battling with a Whirlipede and Rufflet. Trainer 1: Whirlipede, Poison Sting! Trainer 2: Rufflet, use Sky Drop! Whirlipede fires several poison barbs, which Rufflet dodges while flying. Rufflet grasps Whirlipede with his talons, carrying it up into the air. He flies around, then drops it from high above. Whirlipede crashes down on the field, defeated. Don George, a muscular man in black martial arts wear stands as referee. Don George: Whirlipede is unable to battle! And that makes the winner Rufflet and the victor Shamus! Shamus, a teenager wearing black athletic wear with orange rimming and black hair returns Rufflet, snickering. Shamus: Oh please. Isn’t there anyone here strong enough to take me on? Ian: Hey! Shamus turns, spotting Ian and Iris. Ian: I’d like a battle with you. Shamus: (Scoffs) Very well. The first trainer leaves the field, as Ian takes her place. Iris stands off to the side. Iris: At least we’ll get to watch from the sidelines this time. And not get dragged into it. Axew: (Agreeing) Axew Axew. Shamus: For this round, I’ll choose Snivy. Shamus opens the Pokéball, choosing a Snivy. Snivy looks cool, calm and collected. Snivy: Snivy. Ian: Snivy, huh? Victini. Victini: Vic! Victini hops off Ian’s shoulder and onto the field, when one of Ian’s Pokéballs opens. Oshawott comes out, looking adamant. Oshawott: Osha! (Pounds chest) Osha Oshawott! Ian: (Chuckles) You wanna battle? Oshawott: Osha! Oshawott looks across the field, seeing that its foe is Snivy. Snivy glares Oshawott down, freaking it out. It regains its calm, gets behind Victini and pats it on the back, as if cheering it on. Iris: (Dismayed) Did it just chicken out of the battle? Talk about being a little kid. Shamus: Get serious already! If you’re not gonna battle, then I’ll just battle someone else! Ian: We’re good to go. Victini, use Quick Attack! Shamus: Snivy, using Vine Whip and trip it! Victini speeds forward with a white aura, going for Quick Attack. Snivy extends vines from the leaves on its neck, whipping them around and striking Victini’s feet. Victini falls over onto its belly, groaning. Shamus: Ha! Now, let’s hit it with Attract! Snivy winks, forming several energy hearts that it fires forward. They surround Victini and hit it, them having no effect. Shamus: Huh? So that Pokémon is female, huh? Ian: I’m pretty sure Victini doesn’t have a gender at all. Victini, let’s use Flame Burst! Victini’s hands glow red, as it forms a circle pattern in the air. A circle of red energy forms, as it throws the Flame Burst forward. Snivy leaps to dodge it, but the Flame Burst erupts into embers, which hit Snivy as she goes backwards. Shamus: Hit it with Vine Whip! Ian: Confusion! Snivy fires Vine Whip, as Victini’s eyes glow blue. Vine Whip glows blue as well, stopping Vine Whip and shooting it back at Snivy. Snivy takes it, now irritated. Shamus: Don’t let them embarrass you like that! Use Leaf Storm! Snivy stands tall, as a vortex of leaves surround Snivy as she fires it forward. Ian: Use Confusion and fly through the eye of the storm! Then use Headbutt! Victini glows with Confusion, floating upward. It floats through the center of the Leaf Storm, and dives at Snivy. It strikes her with Headbutt, Snivy disoriented. Ian: Finish it with Flame Burst! Victini forms Flame Burst, throwing it. It strikes Snivy, exploding in flames. Snivy hits the ground defeated. Don George: Snivy is unable to battle! And that means that the winner is this trainer who didn’t introduce himself! Ian: Name’s Ian. Shamus returns Snivy, scowling as he storms off. Much later Ian and Iris are leaving the Battle Club, as Don George approaches them. Don George: Thank you for registering with the Battle Club. Now, if you could give me your Xtransceiver number, the Battle Club can call you whenever you have a challenger in the area that you’re in. Ian: (Ignorantly) Xtransceiver? Iris: You don’t know about that? It’s the latest tech where you can receive phone calls from a watch like device on your wrist! Ian: Really? I could use a new phone. Do they sell them in town? Iris: I’m sure we could find a store that sells them. Ian: In that case, I’ll be back later to register that with you. Don George: We’ll be gladly waiting for you! Ian and Iris walk back towards the construction spot earlier, the stage now completed and a large crowd gathered around it. A man stands on the stage, with long flowing green hair with areas styled like horns. He’s wearing white robs with a large blue cloak over it, featuring a design of yellow eyes with red irises, along with yellow lines and patterns going around it. The cloak has a raised collar on it, with a crest featuring a blue “P” on it. He has an eyepatch over his right eye with a white rim and red glass lens, and only has his left arm out. Ghetsis: Hello, everyone. Thank you for coming. I am Ghetsis, and I represent Team Plasma. Now, today I want to talk to you about what is considered essential to life, humans and their Pokémon. It is believed by many that the two can live together, that they are to work side by side to achieve their dreams. But, is this the truth? Or is it the truth because we’ve made it the truth? Several people in the crowd begin muttering to themselves, as if conflicted. Ghetsis: Humans use Pokémon for their own selfish desires. This could be competing against gym leaders who perpetuate this type of behavior, or to fulfill their own lust for power. They abuse their Pokémon for their own ends, not caring about what the Pokémon really wants. I’m sure you’re asking exactly what a Pokémon really wants. The answer to that, is freedom. Everyone in the crowd gasps, as Iris looks outraged. Iris: How dare he say that?! As if we’d ever intentionally hurt Pokémon! We’re friends, right Axew? Axew: (Insulted) Axew Axew! Ghetsis: Now, I know plenty of you are thinking that you are friends with your Pokémon, but just because you are friends with them doesn’t mean that this is the best path for them. Pokémon are wild, instinctual creatures, and they are at their best in the wild. I implore to you all, release your Pokémon. Only then will there be peace and harmony between people and Pokémon. If you truly care for your Pokémon, then this is what you need to do. Iris: What a load of malarky! Come on! Let’s go! Iris storms off in a huff, her anger being apparent to everyone around them. Ian stays in place, surveying the crowd. Several people look conflicted and in turmoil, many looking at their Pokéballs. Shamus is among the crowd as well, snickering. Main Events * The Battle Club is introduced. * Team Plasma is introduced * Ghetsis makes a speech petitioning trainers to release their Pokémon. Characters * Ian * Rui * Iris * Don George * Shamus * Trainer * Ghetsis * Team Plasma * Construction Workers * Crowd Pokémon * Victini (Ian's) * Oshawott (Ian's) * Axew (Iris') * Rufflet (Shamus') * Snivy (Shamus') * Whirlipede (Trainer's) * Timburr (construction workers', several) Trivia * Ghetsis' speech is based off the one he gives in Black and White. * Ian stating he needed a new phone is due to him losing his in Vs. Shadow Delcatty, where he put it in a van to track it to Cipher's base. * Shamus owns a Snivy instead of a Tepig like in the anime. * Iris is appalled by the idea of releasing Pokémon that they are friends this. This sets her opinion on the matter for the series. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Plasma arc